regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lavandería del Infortunio/Galería
Obras de Arte Oficial Tumblr msgrffiRmi1qfo7aeo1 500.gif Tumblr msh2gi7gtG1qgydino1 500.jpg Episodio S05E01Mordecai stunned about Margaret leaving.jpg S5E01.001 Sad Face Mordecai.png S05E01Mordecai depressed.jpg S5E01.002 The Park Staff Worried About Mordecai.png S5E01.003 Benson Offers to Say Something.png S5E01.004 Rigby Doesn't Let Benson Speak.png S5E01.005 Mordecai at the Coffee Shop.png S5E01.006 Mordecai Looking Through the Window.png S5E01.007 Eileen is Busy.png S5E01.008 Eileen is Still Busy.png S5E01.009 Mordecai Sadly Looking Through the Window.png S5E01.010 Eileen Bringing Coffee to Not Margaret.png S5E01.011 Mordecai Thinks He Sees Margaret.png S5E01.012 Not Margaret.png S5E01.013 Mordecai is Disappointed.png S5E01.014 Mordecai and Rigby Playing Video Games.png S5E01.015 Rigby Happily Playing Video Games.png S5E01.016 Mordecai too Sad to Play.png S5E01.017 Rigby Giving Mordecai His Controller.png S5E01.018 Mordecai Reading 12 Step.png S05E01Mordecai Angry at couples everywhere.jpg S5E01.019 Muscle Man and Starla Walking By.png S5E01.020 Mordecai Fed Up with These Couples.png S5E01.021 Mordecai Looking at the Stars.png S05E01Mordecai seeing margarets face in stars.jpg S5E01.022 Everyone Fed Up with Mordecai's Self-Pity.png S5E01.023 The Guys Taking Mordecai Out.png S5E01.024 Sad Mordecai with a Soda.png S5E01.025 Skips Placing His Hand on Mordecai's Shoulder.png S5E01.026 Skips' Reassuring Smile.png S5E01.027 Mordecai Finally Smiling.png S5E01.028 The Park Staff Bowling.png S5E01.029 Muscle Man Telling a Story.png S5E01.030 Thomas Feeling Embarrassed.png S5E01.031 Muscle Man and Hi-Five Hi-Fiving.png S5E01.032 Mordecai Smiling Again.png S5E01.033 Everybody Laugh.png S5E01.034 Mordecai Lifting Weights.png S5E01.035 Pops Motivating Mordecai.png S5E01.036 Mordecai Turning the Water On.png S5E01.037 Mordecai Grabbing a Razor.png S5E01.038 Mordecai Shaving and Muscle Man Eating.png S05E01Mordecai finally getting over margaret.jpg S5E01.039 Throwing Out the Trash.png S5E01.040 Benson Giving a Thumbs Up.png S5E01.041 Mordecai and Rigby Playing Video Games Again.png S5E01.042 Mordecai Wins.png S5E01.043 Mordecai Punches Rigby.png S5E01.044 Mordecai Resumes His Victory.png S5E01.045 Lavanderia.png S5E01.046 Laundry takes forever!.png S5E01.047 You got this.png S5E01.048 One Pink Sweater Left.png S5E01.049 Mordecai Realizing Whose Sweater it Is.png S5E01.050 Rigby Throws Down His Soda.png S05E01Rigby warning Mordecai.jpg S05E01_Mordecai_sniffing_margarets_sweater.jpg S5E01.051_Mordecai_Realize_This_is_Margaret's_Sweater.png S5E01.052_Rigby_Takes_the_Sweater_From_Mordecai.png S5E01.053_Chicks_Love_Hoarding_Clothes.png S5E01.054_I_got_to_give_it_back_to_her.png S5E01.055_Mordecai_Working_on_the_Letter.png S5E01.056 Mordecai Thinking What to Write.png S5E01.057 Rigby Getting it ba a Paper Ball.png S5E01.058 Rigby Annoyed by the Paper Ball.png S5E01.059 This isn't working.png S5E01.060 You just got over her.png S5E01.061 Rigby as Depressed Mordecai.png S5E01.062 I'm just not good at writing letters.png S5E01.063 Margaret's Sweater.png S5E01.064 Rigby Putting the Sweater in the Box.png S5E01.065 Rigby Writing Down the Address.png S5E01.066 What are you doing.png S5E01.067 Rigby Runs with the Sweater.png S5E01.068 Rigby Mailing the Sweater.png S5E01.069 I would have mailed it.png S5E01.070 A Mailwoman Arrives.png S5E01.071 If I can't read it, I can't send it.png S05E01Rigby's terrible handwritting.jpg S5E01.072 That's perfectly clear!.png S5E01.073 Mailwoman Gives Back the Sweater and Leaves.png S5E01.074 Where you're going.png S5E01.075 Asking to Borrow Muscle Man's Car.png S5E01.076 Muscle Man Eating a Turkey Leg.png S5E01.077 I like keeping my things nice.png S5E01.078 Muscle Man Throws Mordecai His Keys.png S5E01.079 I just thought you'd like some company.png S5E01.080 Driving Out the Park.png S5E01.081 Passing the Post Office.png S05E01We're going to her college aren't we.jpg S5E01.082 Going on the Freeway.png S5E01.083 She probably doesn't even know it's missing.png S5E01.084 She should have it back.png S5E01.085 Rigby Tosses the Sweater Out.png S5E01.086 The Sweater Flys Out of the Box.png S5E01.087 The Sweater Balled Up.png S5E01.088 Mordecai Shocked By Rigby's Action.png S5E01.089 Mordecai Looking Control.png S5E01.090 That sweater is messing with your head.png S5E01.091 That sweater is gone and it's never coming back.png S5E01.092 Pulled Over by the Highway Patrol.png S5E01.093 You boys should really be more careful.png en:Laundry Woes/Gallery Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios